Valentine's
by smut-smut
Summary: Ivy Valentine has been killing demons easily, but will the latest threat be too much for even her to handle?


A/N: Heads up, this is a very sexual fanfic, with some non-con and mindbreak elements. If that isn't you thing, you might not want to read it!

* * *

Ivy's weapon ripped into the demon, tearing its dark skin to shreds in an instant. She flicked her wrist back, drawing it, a whip-sword hybrid called "Valentine" back into its sword form. "Not much of a fight, eh?" she said to the dead, smiling triumphantly.

However, Ivy could still sense an overwhelming evil. A purple portal opened in the wall of the dim mausoleum, and a demon stepped out. "You've been killing my disciples," the demon spoke. It was a modest creature about twice her size, which is small for a creature of hell. It stared at her with blood-red eyes.

"To get to you. You hellish creatures are hard to find," Ivy switched into an offensive position, holding out Valentine as if she were about to strike.

"I should ask what you want… but it won't matter soon," The demon growled.

"Only to strike you down, abomination." Suddenly there was only air where Ivy had stood moments ago,. The monster turned to find her, but was struck from behind with consecutive slices. "Gah! You damned slut!" it said, pouncing in her direction. Instead it landed on the cold floor. Ivy stood beside it with a mischievous smile, only saying: "Die," before stabbing into it with all her strength.

With a scream, the creature stopped moving. "This gets mundane after a while," she spoke to herself, before departing.

Ivy Valentine had been searching for the Soul's Edge, a weapon that killed her family, for years. After finding it, she found peace, but lost purpose. Lately she'd been killing hordes of demons to keep villages save from the hellish creatures. Her journey is an admirable one, but where will it take her?

* * *

"Y-yes, I went to be sure. He's dead…" the small rat-like demon shook as he spoke in a repulsive voice. He was speaking to a gigantic shadow that was darker than black.

"Hm. Begone," the shadow replied. The rat scurried off as though his life depended on it. The shadow looked as though it would scream, but he didn't make a sound. If someone were in the room though, they would've felt an overwhelming darkness.

"Brother… I will make them repent for this."

* * *

Ivy walked into the village without her usual confidence. Fighting demons was easier for her then dealing with people. Her purple outfit contrasted with their simple white cloths, illustrating the difference between them. She towered above the simple townspeople as she made her way to the house.

She knocked at the door and waited. _It's the smallest house in town, which is saying something here,_ she thought to herself. She heard a reply and ducked down as she entered.

Inside the simple abode, a grandmother and her son stood. The boys' eyes were fixed on her breasts, his mouth agape. But Ivy was used to this, she just ignored him and spoke to the woman.

"Thank you for meeting me," the grandmother spoke how you'd expect.

"Of course, what can you tell me about the creature?"

"Well, my son told me about it, years ago. He said that it, 'tore through everyone like a wave,' and 'devoured everything it touched.' Honestly, we get attacks so often that it wouldn't have fazed me usually. Until he described it as a shadow."

"What about it?"

"Well, there is an old legend. A creature just like what he'd described. It is supposedly the father of all demons, responsible for the plague that occurred hundreds of years ago. The only person who saw it would only say one word: 'Muyaku,' which means futility."

"With all due respect, those legends are often exaggerated. I'll go see for myself, and eradicate the damn thing."

"Of course. I just had to warn you…the demon is supposedly in the crypts at the bottom of the hill."

"Right. Thank you."

* * *

"It's always crypts…" Ivy said as she pushed open the old stone door and went inside. It was the usual fare, dark old rooms filled with hellish monsters. Ivy struck them down as if it were second nature. "For creatures of hell you sure die easily," she said to a blood red monster that resembled a dog, before slicing it in half.

She continued down the hall, which led into a gigantic room that resembled a coliseum. She was immediately taken aback by the negative feeling of the place. She continued more cautiously then before.

"Will this be something interesting after all?" she said under her breath as she walked to the lit platform in the center of the room.

In an instant Ivy felt a sensation moving from her feet up her body. The creature wrapped itself around her curves, making its way to her chest and stopping there. She looked down to see black shadows covering her.

Something vaguely resembling a head came out of the shadowy substance. "You? You're the one who killed him?" an otherworldly voice rang out.

"I don't know what you're speaking of, but yes, probably." She remained stoic although she couldn't move an inch.

The shadows on her chest became corporeal and took the form of two arms. They immediately began to grope Ivy, grabbing her breasts roughly through her tight outfit. "You don't resemble a noblewoman, more like a common whore."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Ivy said through gritted teeth as she felt the black arms molest her, "I want a fight, not a one-night stand." She activated Valentine and swung her wrist back, sending the sharp whip flying towards the head.

The creature became shadow and went down to the floor. It slid to the other side of the platform before forming a corporeal figure again. "Don't want to play, huh?" the shadows changed shape as they spoke, "Well, I do. Killing isn't enough for you. I want you to suffer."

Ivy got into fighting position again. "That's why I'll strike you down too. You're a thing of pure evil."

"Not without reason," the mass of darkness formed a familiar shape, the demon she'd killed the other day. "You killed my brother, and countless others I knew. What do you say to that?"

"I don't have time to negotiate with creatures from hell," she leapt towards it, striking it with her weapon in sword-form, and dealing a simple but efficient x-cross cut to the demon. It let out an awful sound and toppled over into something resembling a black puddle.

Ivy began to move towards it again, but was immediately stopped. Shadows had grabbed her, holding her wrists and ankles back and leaving her suspending in midair.

"I don't think a human has ever managed to strike me," it said, getting back up in front of her, "breaking you will be quite enjoyable." Ivy let out moans of struggle which caused the binds to tighten. Her weapon dropped to the ground as she lost feeling in her limbs.

The mass turned into a human-esque shape and was suddenly inches from Ivy. "However, I'm no monster. Is there a way you'd prefer to be raped? Perhaps something familiar?" It turned into something resembling a naked man.

"Pervert," Ivy said under her breath.

"Or are you interesting in something else?" It morphed into a naked Tali, and smiled at her.

Ivy let out a sound of disgust and looked away.

"Or are you a real deviant?" Shadowy tentacles grabbed Ivy's head and turned it back towards itself. The creature had morphed again, this time into Cervantes de Leon. Her father. He was naked and his manhood was enormous.

Ivy finally wavered, just slightly, by growing a look of fear, and saying nothing in response.

The creature laughed, "Don't worry dear, I wouldn't do that to you," the mass of shadows was instantly in front of her, speaking right by her neck, "I want you to remember me after all."

It was vaguely humanoid, but still a dark purple. It formed lips and began to kiss Ivy's neck. "Kisses? I've had worse from lovers," Ivy said, although her voice betrayed her fear. The creature grew two more heads, one began to bite her neck lightly, and the other moved towards her lips. A black shadow made into a tongue forced its way into her mouth and wriggled around inside.

Ivy had never felt anything like it. It was as if three men were all trying to make her feel good at once. Her throat felt sore, but it was a sensation, it wasn't bad per se. It was like a blowjob. The feeling forced her to squint her eyes, she could almost imagine it was just men after all. She could picture them, young boys, lean and handsome… until she heard it speak again.

"Already? Stay with me, whore," a voice said from somewhere inside the shadowy mess. Then a tentacle came out and whipped her in the thigh. She winced and moaned, but the sound came out muffled, due to her mouth being full. It made her choke. Her throat wrapped around the tongue. It felt just like a real one.

The heads merged together and formed a limb with many 'fingers,' which immediately made itself paper thin and moved inside of Ivy's chest armor. She felt a tickle as the limb reached her breasts. Then it expanded and popped her armor off, revealing her breasts and making them hang down.

"Where to begin!" it said, as though it'd just gotten a new plaything and was awed by it. He looked her body all over. Her huge curves worked well with her paleish skin.

The dim lights of the coliseum were what Ivy decided to focus on, trying to ignore the creature until the opportunity to escape rose.

She felt, but didn't see, the rest of her armor break off, piece-by-piece, and the thing invaded every inch of her body. "Maybe here?" she heard as she felt her clit being violently rubbed with pinpoint precision. She let out a groan of shock and pleasure.

"No, not yet," it said, stopping abruptly. Ivy felt frustrated that it had stopped, then frustrated at herself for feeling that way. The creature watched her expression change as she struggled, her grey hair and purple lips stood out to it.

It felt immense lust as it watched her nude body shake with fear. "See what happiness you could bring others with that body? Yet, you spend your time killing…" the booming voice said to her.

"I'll be really happy once I get to kill you, trust me," she said intently, her breasts moving as she spoke.

"Yes, well I'll be happy to use your body for hours. Starting with those perfect breasts." The shadows changed to resemble a tall wall, which had many eyes, all watching. Then an arm extended and began to fondle her left breast. It groped her roughly, then rubbed her nipple with a gentle touch. She shook violently as it did so.

The creature was determined to make her shake and moan more. The demon killer reduced to a horny sex toy. That was what it wanted to see most.

Another hand took her other breast, massaging it in a rhythm no human could muster. It felt slimy but firm to Ivy, who tried to ignore it completely. She managed, until the black arms combined into one large shape, with covered her breasts completely, filling her with immense feeling.

"I could cover your entire body, but that might drive you insane," it taunted her. She almost tried to retort, but realized it would be incomprehensible. She quickly lost most thought, it all washed away in a wave of pleasure.

Finally, the slime and binds came off her as the monster turned into one large humanoid mass again. Ivy fell to her knees and exhaled heavily, she was exhausted from holding her sounds in.

"Let's ask them what we should do," the demon said, and the lights in the coliseum turned on one-by-one. Suddenly demons filled the rows and cheered as they looked down at her.

 _Just how powerful was this demon? Had it summoned them? Teleported them? And how big could it get? How many times could it separate? Just how powerful is it?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the evil voice that reverberated through the place: "Welcome, denizens of hell! Our guest is the legendary demon slayer, Ivy Valentine! She's ready to fulfill all of your requests!" Every time it finished a sentence the crowd roared.

"Say hello to the crowd dear!" As Ivy prepared to say nothing, she felt a small tentacle creeping up her leg, it poked at her clit like a machine. She violently moaned and threw her head back. The crowd erupted in wild cheers once again.

Ivy laid on the ground and shook. She could barely think and she felt a strange mix of terror and forced arousal.

"So, my faithful servants. What shall I do to the bitch first? This will be her repentance, after all." The crowd began yelling their requests. A violent mix of fetishes, requests to fuck her, and holes they wished to see filled. The loudest and most often heard was "anal."

"Perfect! Now show them your ass, dear." Tentacles wrapped around Ivy's thighs with immediacy and dragged her to the center of the stage. They quickly manipulated her like a puppet, putting her in a bent over position, as though she were presenting to the beasts.

"Now, let's get it ready," it said. Ivy could see nothing but the dark side of the room, but she heard it all. The crowd roaring, then the sound of a whip being prepared. As she questioned if she'd really heard that, she became sure. The whip smacked into her ass, sending her into a flurry of sensation. She let out a cry of pain and recoiled from the impact, but the shadows kept her in place.

"Mmm. Isn't it a pleasure to have such an incredible plaything?" it said in a lustful voice. The crowd agreed with wild roars. She was spanked with whips thrice more. Ivy felt her ass burning from the pain and she could only imagine it grew blood red. "It's hard to resist going all out on her right now…" it began, "But I'll restrain, lest we accidentally kill her!" the demons laughed.

He came close and she felt two 'hands' grab her ass roughly and move the cheeks apart. "Wait, wait!" Ivy said before she could think. "Now she shows her true colors! Fear from the mighty slayer!" it shouted triumphantly, "should I wait?"

Sounds of no's erupted throughout the large room, the beasts were all in agreement. "Sorry darling. But don't worry, I'm no monster." the monster leaned down and whispered to her.

She felt cool liquid pour onto her ass and be spread. The demons intently watched as Ivy's pale ass was lubed up. It was shining from the bright lights, and it was so huge that they couldn't even see her asshole yet. A few of them began to masturbate violently, unable to control themselves at the sight of it.

Tentacles slowly made their way to her most private place, spreading it open. Ivy felt a phallic shape ease inside of her ass. The shadow demon had formed a penis. It was the perfect partner in a way, he could create anything and use it for pleasure or pain. She almost begged for mercy, but bit her lip instead.

The shadowy cock began to fuck her ass slowly, and the beast let out otherworldly moans. "I could destroy your body now, but I'm taking you like a gentle lover. You should be thanking me." It whispered to only her. She just focused on biting down, trying to ignore the feeling of penetration. But it was impossible, she had nothing else to focus on but the rhythmic humping, the sensation that wasn't pain or pleasure, but both. Ivy's eyes closed and she tilted her head back. _Why does it feel good?_ "I said you should thank me!" it shouted, waking her from her spell, "Unless you want me to expand inside?"

"Thank you!" she immediately replied, sounding exasperated.

"More," she heard, "over and over, me and them. Think of how good it feels, and how grateful you are," it spoke in a despicable tone. It expanded the penis just slightly, then shrunk it back down, just to show her what it could do.

"Thank you so much master!" she shouted, louder and louder with each sentence, "I love it in my ass! And I love being watched by you all! I'm a filthy demon killer… I deserve all of this!" Her tone was genuine, or sounded that way.

The monster found her voice to be another perfect aspect. She sounded so unlike other women, with her deep voice and unique accent, and saying such filth? Perfection.

The crowd exploded in applause and cheers. Her thoughts wandered again: _Was that for it, or me? Why did I say so much? Why did I say it like that… do I deserve this? Did I mean all of it? No. It's trying to drive me crazy. It's driving me crazy!_

Ivy felt it penetrate even deeper inside. "Ah! Your tight little ass is expanding for me, isn't it? Welcoming me. It'll never be the same after I'm finished with it!" The sting returned, but so did the tickle. The creature knew just how to make Ivy feel good. It gained a fast rhythm, pumping into her ass perfectly. She felt her pussy growing wet, aching for attention.

She was still being held still by the tentacles, but her head turned and she could see everyone's eyes on her. And it was directly behind her, still with many limbs, but it's form was that of a gigantic man.

The demons saw her turn to look at them and cheered yet again. Her silver bangs fell to her face and her purple lips opened. She couldn't contain herself. She began to let out small grunts, which quickly turned to moans. They were timed with each thrust the creature made.

 _I'm gonna… I'mgonna!_ She felt herself approaching a climax. _Just from anal? Just from ass-fucking?_ Ivy found herself wanting to use filthy words to demean herself. _Why…_ Her thoughts left again as she came.

"Oh dear, you really are a slut," it said. It reached a tentacle out and moved her hair out of her face. Then it caressed her cheek. Then it turned to a tongue and licked her face. Then it moved near her mouth, but hovered there. All while she was still cumming violently. It took her over the edge.

 _Why isn't it putting it inside of me? It'll feel good! I want it! I want to be violated! No, no, nononnooonoono… I can't… I can't, buti…. need it, no, want it!_

"Tonguefuck me! Please!" she yelled aloud. Her orgasm had finally ended, but she was desperate for more.

"Oh! Are you submitting?" It said with a satisfied drawl.

"Yes! Yes! Yesyeseyes… anything! Just give me more~"

It wanted to taunt her, but it was also driven over the edge. The tentacles quickly turned her over so she was suspended in the air looking at the demon. Then it stuck the tongue down her throat hard. Ivy made a gagging noise and then began to moan again, this time without restraint.

It watched as its own tendril thrust inside of her purple lips. This was what it had been waiting for. It had won.

Somehow the crowd got loudest at this point. The monsters were driven over the edge by her submission. Many more began to jerk themselves off. Other tried to go down but were stopped by a wall of tentacles.

"She's mine!" It shouted in a terrifying tone.

The room grew silent, which made Ivy's moans even more easy to hear.

Ivy smiled wide, happy to be its property, to be protected by it. "Thnk yu mashter!" she said, forgetting she had it in her mouth.

It understood her, though, and prepared another limb. "Good, that's good, my little Valentine." It fucked her ass even faster, excited by her. "You want a reward? Huh?" Its voice was wilder now.

"Yeshh!" she managed to say, looking at it and nodding. She'd gotten used to the rhythmic fuck, and the French kissing. _What could it be? My-my pussy! It's got to be! Oh god! Yesyesyessssysss!_ Her thoughts were a muddy mix of joy.

The demon took the tentacle out of her mouth and wrapped around her left breast. The end of it massaged her nipple rapidly. It was wet with her saliva. She felt her tit violently tighten and let out an "ooh!"

Sure enough, the tentacle made its way towards her pulsating pussy. She'd forgotten, but it was dying to be felt. To be fucked. It turned thin and massaged her for a moment, but feeling her drip realized it could enter easily. The one in her ass stopped moving and exited, and Ivy felt a hole inside of her as it left. Then the other changed to a phallic shape and thrust inside her pussy.

Ivy Valentine made a long moan like an insane person. She'd felt such immense pleasure from her other two holes being plugged, but she'd forgotten this one was the best.

"See? Like I said, you can give so much pleasure to so many. Why were you a demon hunter again?"

"I dun't remember!" she said happily. "I dun't wanna be! I wanna give pleasure!"

"You wanna make people happy, right?"

"Yes! Yes! Like master!"

A limb wrapped tightly around her wide stomach and the limbs suspending her arms released, her feet were still held. For a moment, her arms hung down, but she quickly grabbed the tentacle thrusting inside of her and helped it move in and out.

"You are dear, you're doing well!" it complimented her.

"Yes, fill me up all you want! I'm all yours!" she said, trying to think of the filthiest thing possible to please it and herself, "I'm nothing! I'm your little whore! Plug all my holes!" she shouted, sounding orgasmic.

The demons were nervous as their master had frightened them. But nonetheless they watched on excitedly as she was penetrated.

The demon formed another tentacle and slowly put it back into her ass, as she'd asked. Then another in her mouth. Now Ivy was taking it in every hole. It looked violent, but she seemed to be in heaven. Her eyes were barely open and she still grasped a tentacle. Her grey hair was getting wet from sweat.

"She spasming! Are you gonna cum again?" it said to her. She nodded. "Good! Tell everyone how happy you are, or I'll stop."

"I can't think! I'm just wanna cummore! Please watch me cum for you all! For master, too!" her head was moving around until it grabbed her by the chin. As she approached climax, she felt liquid pour out of both tentacles, and more of them spray all over her body. It felt like a man's cum! Then the tentacles became a big mass, which wrapped around her breasts completely. Again. She couldn't contain it…

She came again. It felt her shake on its tentacles. But it didn't stop. So, she came again immediately. She couldn't take any more pleasure, it felt like she was losing brain cells.

The demon could tell this too. So, he immediately stopped, and sat her on the ground.

She laid on her knees, leaning back, still spasming and cumming on the ground. Her mouth was wide open. Then Ivy fell on her side, unable to move.

The monster drew its various limbs and eyes back into a singular black mass. It took the shape of an enormous, four-legged creature. "I almost killed you! That was the plan. But you're too perfect. And you're mine now, aren't you?" it spoke condescendingly.

"Yesahimalyous! Imall…" she tried to speak but couldn't. So, she opted to nod like an insane person and smile at it with wide eyes.

"Good," it said, worn out as well. It formed a limb like a hand and rubbed her ass, almost romantically, "good girl."

* * *

It had been a month.

Ivy had been subjected to countless 'tests'. A guise from her master to let his demons get off and thus get better performance out of them, as well as to ensure Ivy's continued submission.

She was always willing, if her master told her to.

They sat in the throne room of his secret lair. No human had ever been inside before, and Ivy was ecstatic.

It was in a human form, resembling a large human clad in huge black armor. 'He' looked like a warrior. She learned that this was its true form, until it had learned to manipulate shadows. Ivy knelt in front of the throne, lazily kissing his cock as she listened to him speak.

"I've found a way for you to help people finally, my sweet," he said.

"Really? Oh, yes!" she exclaimed.

"We'll be opening up a special shop in the Free Imperial City. You'll be servicing any customer who comes in."

"Sounds perfect! You told me people don't like what we do, though, what if they see?"

"Smart girl. I've put a hex on the building, so only those who want to can see."

"You're so smart, master…" she said with a smile.

"Yes, of course. Yet you've stopped rewarding me?"

"Sorry! I'm sorry…" she looked it too.

"Open," he commanded, grabbing the back of her head, and held his cock in front of it.

As she opened her mouth, she was immediately pushed onto his manhood. He quickly pushed her head back and forth like a toy.

Through her gagged noises, she managed a: "Thnk yu, mshtr!"

The young boy was walking through the city with his old grandmother. They were making their way home.

"Grandma, what ever happened to that woman we met?"

"Oh… to tell you to truth, no one has seen her lately. But don't worry, some other warriors have decided to protect the city in her stead! And I'm sure they'll go find her."

"Oh…" he replied quietly. He knew what that meant. She'd seemed nice. And he'd jerked off thinking of her countless nights.

They quickly passed through the worst part of the city, as they did every day. But he noticed a new building amid the others. And there she was, an animated sign featured her shaking her ass.

The sign said: Valentine's. And under it: "She'll be yours for only 500 gold! Valentine's Day Special!"

"Are you coming?" his mother said from ahead.

"Right!" he quickly caught up with her. "Hey, can I start getting a small allowance?"

"We don't have much. But I suppose I could give you a few gold a week. Maybe by the time you're 18 you'll have enough to buy something worthwhile."

"Maybe so," he said with a wicked smile.

* * *

That same night, another boy named Iska was in fact celebrating his eighteenth birthday. He'd went to the city with his friends to celebrate.

They were walking down the worst place in the city. Their youthful arrogance let them walk like they owned the place.

"I mean you are the only one who wasn't eighteen, so, it's no big deal," his friend Paolo teased.

"I wasn't saying it was, I just want something fun to do. This place is too dour, y'know?" he replied.

"Uh, guys?" their other friend, Oda said.

"Huh?" the others asked. They looked over to see him pointing towards a modest building in the center of the place.

"Holy shit. How can this even be here?" Paolo remarked.

"It says it only 500 gold, that's dirt cheap!" Iska said.

"We've got to go in, right?" Oda asked them.

"Let's go see…" Iska said, his thoughts wandering, imagining gorgeous women awaiting him.

As the three of them approached the door, they felt a dark presence. Two orcs appeared out of thin air, guarding the building.

"You kids eighteen?" one of them asked.

"Y-yeah," Iska told him.

"More importantly, you've got gold?" the other told him in a gruff tone.

All three handed theirs over.

"Go ahead," the orc on the left said.

As they headed in, the other stopped them.

"Listen kid, stay as long as she'll have you," the demon looked like he'd been in the boy's position, or wished he had, when he was younger. "Trust me, you won't get a chance like this again. You're lucky, you're the first to find this place."

They continued inside to find a modest, Japanese-style room. It looked almost like a peaceful home. It was minimal, except for a table in the center. And there she was.

On the table lay her sword and plenty of toys. And in the center, was Ivy, standing with her back to them. But they could see enough. Her armor basically only hid her shoulders and calves. Everything else was visible. Her purple thong accentuated her ass, making it look huge. And it was. She had purple strings on his thighs, pushing into her skin and making her large legs look gorgeous. She was taller then them too.

Then they heard her deep, sexual voice for the first time: "My first customer?" She turned to face them with a smile, "Ooh more than one! And you boys are quite handsome."

"I…it's his birthday," Paolo managed to say, pointing forward.

"Then I'll focus on you first, okay? Are you ready?"

"Sure, miss…" Iska tried not to blush.

"It's okay. You paid, right? Then do whatever you'd like. I want to make you boys happy."

"Thanks." Iska said. He was trying to maintain his composure, but he couldn't believe this gorgeous woman was saying this to him.

He walked towards her and reached out a hand. "Can I?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Ivy said with a hunger in her blue eyes. She grabbed Iska's hand and put it onto her breast.

"You boys can come closer too. Undress. I'll try to please you all as much as I can." She told them, rubbing Iska's hand around.

After she let go, Iska reached both hands into her tight armor. He was nervous, but his hunger was too much to hold back. He looked right at her breasts as he worked. They were gigantic. They felt so soft and hot on his hands. As he rubbed them, he felt himself grow hard.

"You young boys are so eager," she said softly, between soft moans.

Paolo and Oda undressed while they watched everything unfold.

Ivy reached a hand down to his pants and began to rub him. Her other hand went to his chin, making him look up at her. "It's okay. You like me, don't you?"

He nodded, his mouth slightly agape.

"Then let's try to please each other as much as we can," she smirked at him.

"Right," he said. He went to work, aiming to please her, just as she asked. He pulled her tits out of her armor first. "Come on guys, help me. Let's give her a good night."

The boys had a few advantages that Ivy was excited to see play out. There were three, and they were young, so their sex drives were insane. She could already feel Iska's eagerness just by the way he grabbed her breasts.

"What should we do first?" Oda asked her.

"You boys don't have much experience, do you?" she looked down at them, "Well, just think of what would make us both feel really good." She looked at their faces, and eyed their bodies as well. Oda was chubby, but it was cute to Ivy. Paolo was handsome, with brown skin and a muscly body. She was eager to see Iska too.

"Turn around," Iska told her.

"Ooh! You've got a deep, booming voice. Women will like that." She turned around and put her hands on the table.

The three of them stood behind her, in a row: Oda, Iska, Paolo. Iska gave a dirty smile to his friends, and then slowly pushed her to lie down on the table. Then he pulled her thong to the side.

"T-there's only one, er, person, who can use that!" she said, growing nervous for the first time.

"Can I at least play with it?" Iska asked.

"I…" as she thought, he pressed two fingers against her asshole and rubbed, "yes!" she loudly said.

Oda couldn't resist, and began to feel her left asscheek. "Try using your cocks! All three!" she suggested. They did so. Oda on the left buttcheek, Iska getting a buttjob rubbing between them, and Paolo on the right. Ivy delighted in feeling all three of their members on her.

After a bit, they moved on to others things, eager to feel the rest of her.

Iska spit into her ass, and began to finger it. Paolo got on his knees close to Ivy's head and held her chin. "May I?" he said in a slight accent. She nodded and they kissed.

"You mad he got to kiss her first, on your birthday?" Oda teased.

"Nah, this hole is more fun, right Ivy?" Iska was having fun now. He realized dirty talk with a girl was just as hot as sex. As he asked, he stuck two fingers inside of Ivy abruptly.

She let out a moan for an answer, while she stuck her tongue inside Paolo's mouth.

 _I forgot about the competitive nature of teenage boys,_ Ivy thought to herself.

Oda began to look through the toys. He found her sword particularly interesting. Then he had an idea.

As Iska put a hand down Ivy's armor, reaching for her pussy, although it was hard in this position. He finally found his goal and began to finger her. He felt her warm softness as he reached inside.

Oda pulled her asscheeks apart and rubbed lube all over them, as well as inside.

"Can you take your clothes off?" Oda asked. Everyone stopped while she did so. It was less sexy then the rest of the night, but the sexual energy kept it from getting awkward. The men just eagerly watched. Iska got undressed as well.

Ivy studied his figure. He was pale, and lean. His abs led to his cock in a way she found gorgeous. The men were all sexy in their own ways, she thought as she bent back over.

The boys were doing the same with her pale curves.

They had switched positions now, wanting to feel all of her.

Paolo smiled at Oda when he whispered his idea. He resumed work with the lube. Finally, he spread her ass and stuck the hilt of her sword inside. She let out a wild moan. "S-s-shit, kid. You're good." She commended him.

Oda was on his knees below that, fingering her pussy. He began to rub her clit.

"You-you boys are going to have me unable to speak, if you keep this up. It's-it's so good," Ivy said between moans.

She looked up to see Iska's naked body right in front of her. It was too much! She jerked him off with one hand and rubbed his abs with the other, sitting up on her elbows. As the other boys continued exploring however, she found herself shaking.

Instead she lied down with her head to the side. Not wanting to be embarrassed by her aroused tone, she instead merely pointed to her mouth. Iska moved forward, putting a leg on the table and holding her head up for her.

He slowly led her mouth onto his cock. Her warm mouth almost overwhelmed him, but he kept a slow rhythm as he moved her head.

Paolo had gotten the entire hilt into her ass, so that only Valentine's red sides and white blade poked out. He couldn't help but feel like the sword had a rich history, only to be reduced to this lustful display.

Oda had gotten her pussy soaked as well.

The two of them looked at each other still in disbelief.

* * *

Now Ivy was on her knees in front of the boys. Iska was rubbing her tits all over with lube. She moved her head from side to side slowly, as if in a daze.

"You want to fuck them?" she asked him.

"Yes!" he answered her.

Ivy motioned him closer, put her tits around his cock and started to move them. They were so soft on his dick; the sensation was almost too much.

"Oh yes. You love them, don't you?" she riled him on. He nodded with a face of ecstasy.

But then she let go. "Fuck them at your own pace. And you boys come closer, you look like you need some more attention," she was completely in charge, but they didn't care. She was a big woman, and they were desperate for any touch they could get.

Iska began his titfuck, holding her tits on both sides and pushing them together on his cock. Ivy lubed up her hands and began to jerk the other boys off.

She looked up at the three of them eagerly, she was so happy to be pleasing them. Her purple lips formed a smirk.

 _This is what my body was made to do. My dreams are finally coming true!_ She thought to herself. But it wasn't just her new worldview, she was also enjoying herself, she was a victim of lust as well.

Oda watched her work from the left side, as her hand massaged his cock rapidly. _God, it's just like jerking off, but it's this goddess…_ he thought.

Paolo had similar thoughts. Being a handsome man, he'd been with women, but she was something else entirely.

Iska was too overwhelmed to think. He was approaching climax. All three of them were close. "I-Ivy, I'm going to-"

"Go ahead. Cum wherever you'd like." She encouraged them.

Iska shot his cum onto her chest, it pooled up at the top of her cleavage. He shot the rest onto her breasts themselves, and rubbed his dick onto her nipples after he was done, still desperate to feel her.

As Ivy held her mouth open for them, Oda and Paolo both came mainly on her face, covering her in white. A bit blended into to her silver hair as well. She caught the rest on her tongue, and after they'd finished, she swallowed.

"Mm. Good boys. You like it when I look like this, don't you? You've made me filthy." She took turns looking into each of their eyes.

* * *

Ivy was bent back over the table now, at Oda's request. He was entwined in lust now, massaging her ass with a hunger.

He pulled a whip off the table, and unfurled it.

"Ooh, getting-AAH!" Ivy's dirty talk was interrupted by the whip slamming against her ass.

"It's my turn to take charge," he told her with a rough tone.

Again, the whip snapped against the big ass, making a loud "thwip" noise, and leaving a red mark. Ivy screamed.

She was left breathing heavy and overwhelmed.

And he hit her again.

Her head was down on the table now and she was panting like an animal.

"Shit, take it easy," Iska told his friend.

"Right, right," Oda said.

"Now, I'm gonna fuck your ass. Tell your 'master' that you were too much for us to resist," he added.

"Oh-ohkay, do ittt!" Ivy finally spoke again, sounding like she had in the Collisseum, taken over by sex.

Oda slowly pushed his member into her still red ass.

Ivy felt a blend of aching, burning and pleasure as he entered her.

Oda almost couldn't see his dick between her large asscheeks. He stuck as much of his dick as he could fit, inside of her, and began to fuck. She arched her back.

Ivy would moan with each push. Her moans were unique to her: deep, short, but intense sounds of pleasure.

Iska nudged Paolo and pointed to the other side of the table. "Her mouth is the best," he recommended to his friend, and they both went.

Ivy looked strained, but her moans continued to suggest pleasure. She wordlessly understood Iska and Paolo's request and took turns with them. First, she sucked on Paolo for the first time, starting slow and then going deeper and deeper. Paolo could feel her moaning onto his dick.

Iska put her hand onto his cock, but did the work for her, using her to jerk himself off.

After a bit, Ivy turned her attention to Iska. She was sloppier with him, taking his member inside as deep as she could get it and making violent choking sounds during. He could feel her mouth grow wetter, and it felt even better that way.

As she almost made him cum, she quickly took her mouth out and looked up at the boys again. Still moaning from Oda's work behind, she stared into their eyes, before taking turns blowing them both. She would suck Paolo a few times, then Iska, back and forth, rapidly.

* * *

The four of them still hadn't finished with each other.

Now they were intertwined in a slightly awkward, but very effective position.

Paolo was under Ivy, holding her up, as he was the only one who could. "Ooh, so strong," she'd commented. He was also excited to fuck her ass. Oda was standing by her head for a blowjob. And Iska was in front of her.

"I've been waiting all day for this," Iska told Ivy.

"Do it already, I'm aching for you, birthday boy," she replied in her deep voice.

He leaned over, close to her, with his hands on the ground, and inserted himself, finally, into her pussy.

"Oh! Boys, do me all at once!" she commanded them with passion.

First, Paolo pushed her ass down onto his dick. Then Oda held her head and she began to blow him.

If her stifled moans were any indication, she was in heaven.

It took Iska and Paolo a moment to find a rhythm together, but eventually they had built up a nice speed.

Ivy could feel each of their dicks pushing into her, filling her with pleasure. Every time one would push back, the other would push in. It was a perfect rhythm.

And at the same time, she was bobbing her head onto Oda's dick sloppily.

 _He's so happy, I can just tell! So are they, those eager boys. Oh god! I am too. I'm the happiest. I'm the luckiest woman alive!_

Paolo kept his hands right above her hips, driving her onto his dick. Iska began to suck on her tits, overwhelmed by her pussy. He was dying to feel everything he could of Ivy. He sucked on a nipple, and moved his tongue in circles around it. Ivy pushed his head right between them, burying him in her tits. Her other hand was on Oda's cock as she continued to suck him off.

She stopped for a brief moment to kiss Iska. She avoided Frenching for a moment, just feeling his lips against hers. Then she aggressively stuck her tongue into his mouth, circling his. Then, before he could even react, she pulled out and resumed the blowjob.

Ivy felt like a sex machine, her body completely being used for it. Even being held up. She tapped Oda and stopped moving. He got the hint and began to fuck her mouth instead. Now she was completely being used.

She tried to remember things to make the boys feel even better. She looked up at Oda and held eye contact. She held Iska's shoulder, beckoning him to fuck her harder. Which he did. And she reached a hand down to Paolo and held his abs. She liked those.

Everyone held out as long as they could, wanting to fuck as long as humanly possible. But she was incredible, and felt incredible, so eventually they came. First was Paolo, unable to contain himself inside of her tight ass. He sat her onto his dick all the way in one final pump, which made him gush cum inside of her ass. She felt the immense pressure and let out a particularly loud noise.

Then Oda, driven over the edge by her looking at him while he watched her purple lips take his dick. He came inside her mouth this time, watching her eyes widen as she took his load. As he pulled out of her mouth she swallowed, then smiled, before her mouth went agape from the pleasure. Oda would never forget that image.

Finally, Iska came as well. He'd managed to hold off until Ivy came a few times, and squirted all over him. He leaned close to her now unoccupied face and looked her in the eyes as he came inside.

She felt it. What she was meant for. All three of them had had the best night of their lives all thanks to her. And she wouldn't forget it either.

Paolo moved her back close, feeling her warmth against him for a moment. He had the urge to lay with her for the entire night. But realized that was asking too much. He instead sat her softly beside him.

The four of them sat there for a moment, a hot mess of wetness and lust, still panting like animals. Ivy and Paolo on the ground. Oda leaned against the table, Iska on his knees.

Finally, Ivy stood up. It was a struggle, as she still shook. "Thank you, boys, you were amazing. I'd give it to you for free after that, but my master would be upset."

"It's fine! It was worth thousands of gold, miss," Paolo said from the floor.

"Seriously…" Iska agreed.

Oda nodded as well.

All four of them got dressed. No awkwardness after the experience they'd shared.

They felt strange saying goodbye, but did so.

"I'll be here if you want to stop back by," Ivy said with a wink.

Iska swore he felt himself get hard again, somehow.

As they left, his mind began to wander, who was her "master?" Had she meant it all? Would she date him? Hell, he'd marry her if he could. He smiled as the three of them walked past the orcs, who seemed jealous but they smiled nonetheless.

"Dude?" Oda said, when they were alone again, waking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Iska said.

"Shit, where do you begin, talking about that… talking about her," Paolo chimed in.

"You can't. Let's just leave it at: 'Best Birthday Party of all time,' Oda replied.

"That's right," Iska said with a laugh, "That sounds about right."

Ivy came out of the shower, finally clean from the escapades earlier. She got a little sad when she cleaned the last of it off.

As she worked on the business-side of things, she had a revelation aloud:

"If those were my first customers, what could happen next?"

The thought of it excited her yet again.

* * *

Story image by NoName55, check out their Tumblr. There is plenty of good Ivy Valentine SFM if you want more Ivy. It's what inspired the story, so check it out.

Well that and hentai. Mainly Hell Knight Ingrid as well as the Taimanin Asagi visual novels. So, check those out as well.

Of course, this story is complete fantasy. Rape and, well, most of the things in this story are awful. But that's why fantasy is fun, because you can explore these things safely.

You can find my other stories on my profile. Others include: Symmetra, Tsunade, and Azula. Favorite and follow if you enjoyed. I can't promise to do more Ivy, but if people like this, I'll do more like it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
